Fatherly Duty
by Twilight Walters
Summary: She is always going to be daddy’s little girl because a father’s work is never done.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fatherly Duty  
Author: Twilight  
Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know  
Rating: G / K  
Categories: Story  
Keywords: Mulder/Other Friendship  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: She is always going to be daddy's little girl because a father's work is never done.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: Please, this is something a little different so I would love to hear your thoughts.

x

Fatherly Duty  
By Twilight

You know, they say a woman can never really change a man. Well, I stand here today declaring that that simply isn't true. I mean, I'm sure my wife never intentionally set out to change me, but change me she did.

Perhaps I am being a little unfair. It wasn't just her doing, after all it does take two, and the change didn't really occur until that wonderful day when I heard those magical words. "You're a daddy."

Suddenly there was this little person staring up at me, completely dependent on me for their every need. There is nothing else in this world more humbling than that moment. Then as time passed and the babies kept coming, the sense of duty and over protectiveness became stronger and stronger.

This, you understand, is how I find myself standing here today, in an over priced coffee shop, Starbucks. That makes me smile, how appropriate.

The time is now approximately 6am. I was loath to leave my wife this morning, on one of my precious free and unscheduled days, but I knew I still had my duty to perform. She stirred as I slipped from the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked in her salutary lethargic voice." I smiled and replied honestly, as many years of marriage has taught me. "Out to get a coffee." She simply smiled up at me in understanding, that wife of mine knows me all too well.

So, here I stand at 6am looking at a menu of coffee's that I can barely read let alone pronounce. What in God's name is a Macchiato anyway? Thankfully there is a queue in front of me so I have time to weigh up my decision as I scan the crowd looking for a man I have never met, and never even seen.

I eye the hordes and imagine half the people here never actually went home to bed last night, I disregard them and continue my search. My wife told me last night that she has seen a picture of our daughter's new 'partner'. She told me that he was attractive and had a very distinguished profile. Now, knowing my wife as well as I do I can interpret that to mean he has a honking big nose.

I spy a smart looking man sitting on his own over in the corner. His tie has been loosened, his jacket is draped over one of the chairs next to him and his shirtsleeves are rolled up. He doesn't have that big a nose but I think distinguished covers his profile. He seems to be reading over a file; you know I think this just might be the man I'm looking for.

I see him reach for something in his pocket and I pray it isn't his keys. Thankfully it appears to be a snack that he pops into his mouth then discards something into an empty cup on the table. Oh, a sunflower seed shell. This is definitely the man I am looking for. My daughter let slip to me the other day that although hers and her partners personalities are completely different the only thing they ever fight about are sunflower seed hulls. Apparently he leaves them everywhere, my daughter was always raised to keep things ship shape so she finds this character trait of his rather infuriating.

"What can I get you, Sir?"

My eyes widen. Damn, I had been so enraptured by my intended target that I completely forgot about the menu.

"Ummm, a coffee?"

The girl behind the counter looks at me with sympathy. "Do you like black or white coffees, Sir?"

"Black."

"Okay, and would you like a Tall, Grande or Venti?" She smiles at my blank look. "Small, medium or large?"

"Oh, small." I hand over the extortionate amount of money that is displayed on the cash register.

"Tall Americano." She calls out to her colleague before she turns back to me and smiles. "Your order will be at the end of the bar momentarily, Sir."

I express my thanks before heading to the end of the bar and refocusing my attention on the plan in hand. There are still a couple of tables free and I wonder how best to approach my target.

The door jingles making me turn as a young family walk in, that could have been us back in the day but now all our children have grown and flown the coop. The parents direct the children to the last two tables making me smile. Someone must be watching out for me, probably my old mom, she never could mind her own business, must be where I get it from.

I like to tell myself that it is fate that leads to any given situation and that fate always takes a helping hand. Take for example today's events. How did I know that my daughter's partner would be here today? Well, it was my daughter herself that gave fate that helping hand. She told me only yesterday that a few days ago she had bumped into her partner at this very spot on her way to work. A few well placed questions on time and exact location were all it took to conspire with fate herself.

She had been so engrossed in her story that she hadn't even noticed my questions. She was telling me how amused she had been that rumours had been fuelled after her and her partner had arrived at work together at 7am. When I asked why that would fuel rumours she actually blushed. There are certain things that you don't talk with your daddy about. I know my daughter is not as innocent as I would like her to be, but to me she will always be my innocent little girl.

I accept my coffee from the young Latino behind the bar before I approach the young man. I realise just how intent he is on his work, it seems almost a shame to interrupt him... almost.

"Excuse me son, is this seat taken?" He looks up at me blankly. "All the tables are full." He seems to take a moment to realise where he is and that I am addressing him.

"Sorry, Sir. No, it's not taken. Please..." He indicates the free chair as he shuffles his paperwork into more orderly piles. I can see why this might irritate my little girl.

"I don't mean to interrupt your work, son." He smiles at that, maybe he knows I'm lying.

"It's okay, Sir. I'm about due a break." Sir again. Shows he knows to respect his elders. I think I like him already.

"Are you with the bureau?" I ask casting my eyes to the official looking seal on the front of one of his folders.

He seems to stiffen slightly before following my gaze. "Oh, yes, Sir."

I nod absently. I don't think this is going to be as easy as I thought. My daughter told me her partner was paranoid but even in a coffee shop? Admittedly, I have intentionally met him in order to interrogate him but he doesn't know that. Maybe he just has good instincts. Come to think about it, I think she said something along those lines too.

"My little girl has just joined you guys." I state, hoping that by offering some of myself up he might open up to me.

"Your little girl?" He asks confused.

"Okay, I guess she isn't a little girl any more." I smile and he does the same.

"In what capacity?" He asks leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs at his ankles appearing to have relaxed a little.

"A special agent, an active field agent." He smiles at me knowingly. "I can't say I'm too happy about it."

"You should be proud. It takes a certain kind of person to reach field agent status." He's not passing judgement on me, merely stating his opinion.

"I am proud. Very proud. It's just... she's still my little girl, you know?" Deep down I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it.

He's smirking at me. I should have known better. My daughter told me he's a psychologist, a behavioural profiler. I bet he's analysing me right now.

"I understand." He assures me. "It's natural to worry."

"Even though she's all grown up?"

He nods, God bless him, I think he understands. "I don't think a parent should ever stop worrying about their child. In my opinion it's a sign of a good parent, a truly devoted one. It should be in the job description."

He's suddenly looking awfully perturbed and downcast. His eyes appear almost haunted. I get the feeling there's a lot more to this man then I realised.

"I get the feeling you never experienced that kind of childhood."

He starts fiddling with the files in front of him making me worry momentarily that he's going to bolt before he digs into his pocket and extracts some more sunflower seeds. I guess it must be a nervous habit.

"I guess you could say I had an atypical dysfunctional family life as a child."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to pry." I can't help but feel sorry for the poor lad. I know from what I've seen in front of me and what my daughter has told me that this is one intelligent man. I bet he was always striving to get his parents attention.

"It was a long time ago." He murmurs waving for the sales assistant's attention. She appears almost instantly with a jug of coffee.

"I didn't know you do table service?" I ask. My wife has dragged me here and places like this plenty of times before and they have never done table service. I know because guess who normally has to queue.

"We don't but we have a few exceptions." She smiles almost flirtatiously at the lad but he doesn't respond to her advances.

"I helped her open up this morning." He smiles but it's a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Almost every morning." She adds as he fishes out his wallet.

"No, this one is on the house. In fact, the rest of this week's coffee is on the house, a little thank you for helping me with Gerry this morning." She backs away from the table hesitantly looking at the lad in kind regard.

Being as nosy as I am as she walks away I have to ask him. "Who's Gerry?"

"Her ex." He grins at my intrigue. "He was giving her some hassle so I had a word. Being a federal agent does have some perks."

I get the feeling this isn't the first time he has helped a damsel in distress like this and I don't think it will be the last. He's a good lad.

His wallet lies open on the table and I see him absently, probably unconsciously, run his thumb over a picture of a young girl. My daughter never told me he has children.

"Is she yours?" I ask wondering if we are in fact one father talking to another.

"Huh?" He asks confused before following my gaze. "Oh, no. She's my sister."

Sister? Okay, now I'm confused. It takes a strange kind of man to carry a picture of his sister in his wallet. Admittedly, both my boys carry pictures of their sisters in their wallets but that's only because they're away from home so much. I suppose that could be the reason here but I sense there maybe more to this tale.

"Your sister? She's a pretty little thing."

"She is... she was." He looks sad; there shouldn't be so much sadness in one so young. "She went... we lost her. Not long after this photo was taken actually."

"I'm sorry son. It's hard to lose someone so close to you." This poor lad wears his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. It's plain to me he desperately needs healing. He takes a sip of his coffee reminding me of my own now tepid brew. I take a hesitant sip of mine noting that its not a bad cup of java, shouldn't be either for the price I paid. "Do you have any children yourself?"

"Me?" He looks surprised as if there might be someone else I am directing my question at. "No, Sir. Not yet anyway. I'm not even married yet."

He has a certain twinkle in his eye that leads me to ask my next question. "Anyone in mind?"

He's smiling broadly at just the thought, what a transformation. She must be one special lady to invoke such a response from such a seemingly solemn individual.

"Someone, but I don't think I could ever be that lucky."

"You will son, you will. We all catch a break at some point and before you know it you'll be pumping out the ubers. Then you'll find yourself in my position worrying about a daughter who is old enough to take care of herself."

He smiles realising my need to discuss my daughter's career path. "I don't think you need to worry too much, Sir. We train our cadets to their highest possible potential. Your daughter must be a very competent young woman to have made it to field agent status."

He's a smart one alright. Mind you, I guess that's what most fathers like to hear about their daughters. Come to think of it, I'm not so sure I am at all happy about my daughter working with this man if he knows all the right things to say. Especially seeing as they ended up banged up in quarantine together. I don't even want to think about the parked cars while on stakeouts. I merely nod in agreement at his statement.

"What you need to remember is that all field agents are assigned partners. We look out for each other. It's what we do."

It's incredible when you think about it, how open someone can be with a complete outsider. It's almost as though you know you can completely open up to a stranger, whether it be a lady on a bus or an old man in a coffee shop. It's as though your subconscious knows that in all likelihood you will never see this person again.

"Take my new partner for example. I never wanted her. Never asked for her but in the past six months she has been in peril at least five times and I've been there to bail her out every time."

I feel sick. "My daughter has been in danger that many times, potentially I mean?"

"Possibly, though my partner and I do work in a very precarious department. What department is your daughter in?"

"I'm..." Oh crap. "I don't recall the name. It's all gobbledegook to me." I hedge.

"Well, I bet it's not as volatile as our work. But that's the beauty in having partners you see, even though she has been in danger a lot, so have I. She watches my back and I watch hers. I wouldn't be without her now. I couldn't be. Her life is paramount to my own."

He looks almost... my God, I wonder if it's my little girl that he thinks he's not lucky enough to have. Well, this certainly has been a fact finding-mission.

"So, you think I should have faith in her partner?" I ask concerned that this same partner is the man across the table from me and has yet to figure out my motives.

"I do but have faith in her too. My partner, well... she could kick my ass but good. As for target practice... well, lets just say that I'm surprised SWAT hasn't snapped her up. To look at her she's the tiniest thing but my God she's fiery."

I have to smile at that. My little girl probably could take this lad down, I trained her to defend herself and defend herself she will. "What would you do in my situation son?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe invite the partner round, get to know them to help ease my mind." Dang he's good. I definitely feel a little better knowing he's there for my girl. Thinking of which, I better get out of here just in case she decides to drop in for a morning coffee.

"Thanks son." I say before swigging back the dregs of my coffee. "I better fetch my good lady a coffee before heading on home. She's evil before her morning coffee."

"I know someone just like that." He smiles as I stand before following suit and extending his hand to me. "Rest assured, I will protect Dana's life with my own Captain Scully, Sir."

I'm slightly taken aback. I guess all my experience on under cover ops didn't hold fast on this one. "What gave me away son?"

"Honestly? It was the look of pride that crossed your face when I said your daughter could kick my ass. No amount of schooling can hide the look of a proud and loving father."

What can I say? "I am proud. She's an amazing young woman." I smile, pleased that I can drop my deception. "You won't tell her about this little chat will you? She's very proud herself."

"Not if you don't want me to, Sir." He smiles understandingly. I really like this lad; my little Starbuck could do a lot worse.

I can still feel the longing for acceptance coming off him in waves. So I offer it in the best way I know how. "Just for the record son, I think you'll make a great father. You've got all the right instincts."

His smile is huge as he pumps my hand once more. "Thank you, Sir. That means a lot coming from you."

"I'll get Maggie to arrange that dinner date." I state as I turn for the door.

"I wasn't... I hadn't realised then." He stutters like a schoolboy.

"I know." I head to the door with a bounce in my step. I know my daughter can look after herself but now I also know that her partner will always have her back too. I feel at ease now knowing I have no need to worry... but I still will.

After all, she's still my little girl.

X

Author's notes -

It always bothered me that Captain Scully never got to meet Mulder... so I fixed it. Isn't fan fiction great :)

I wrote this fan fiction back in April 2008 but am only just getting around to posting it. It seems only right that I should devote this story to the actor who played Captain William Scully, Don Davis, who passed away in June 2008. He was a good man and an amazing actor who will be greatly missed.

I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction. Please let me know by clicking that sweet little review button.


End file.
